lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oryp
The Oryp is a exceedingly rare species of the Ignus family that has had no official siting except for the one video linked to its discovery. According to the video, this monster harnesses ungodly powers and abilities. People believe this creature ascended from the depths of hell just like the terrifying abomination. Others believe it is some sort of Pyragon mixed with another species. Due to this creature's abilities, we have discouraged any others from investigating Lost Cities for its existence. Last Known Data A team of geologists were making there way down the dark hallways of Lost Cities to map the unknown sections, when they stumbled upon a chewed up body and a video camera, they had thought the bites were from rats so the took the camera, and kept on. A few minutes later they saw a pair of glowing eyes father ahead. Every one except the head geologist, (Named removed for safety of the deceased,) was scared of what they saw so he said he would check it out, he walked down the corridor, then suddenly dissapeared followed by a demonic screech and the yelling of the head geologist. At that moment, all the geologist turn around and ran. Everyone else made it out but as they reached the exit they heard something that sounded like the head geologist saying "Why are you leaving me," but in a distorted garbled tone, that sounded as if he was in pain. They were all too scared to check if that was actually him, but they say the knew it was not. Once thay had gotten back to their van, they drove off as fast as possible. They reported thier incident to the authorities and they sent some men to investigate, afterwards, they asked to watch the recording on the camera that was found. The video showed something inhuman and horrifying. It started off as a man and a woman taking walking into the depths of lost cities, when they saw the same glowing eyes, but this time the monster charged at them with sharp claws and fire coming from it's nostrils, they turned around and ran. After a few yards, the woman triped on a flag stone and fell to the ground. By the time the man had noticed, the monster had already dissapeard with her. All the man did was sit down and start crying saying "Nicole why couldn't i save you," suddenly he turned his head to the right when a woman's voice said in a low sad voice, "it's okay John, I forgive you." as the most horrifying beast with a white elongated head colored markings, human skulls on it's chest, and wings lunged at him, then the video suddenly cut off with the same demonic screech from before. The authorities and the geologist had the most forlorn feeling, remembering the cops they sent to investigate, The authorties ran to the walkie frantically, trying to contact the men they had sent out, The walkie started crackling as the sound of a hurt man saying "chief help, send backup." the same tone as on the video. They threw down the walkie and Lost Cities was closed to the public. Cosmetics To be a Oryp you should have: Fallen Angel Pyromancer's Mask (Preferably a dark color) Bonedolier (Weapons Do Not Matter) Category:Pyro TF2-nimals Category:Ignus Category:Eldritch-like Beings